Lollipop!
by staebaerry
Summary: Taehyung ngambek. Hoseok heboh sendiri mengatasinya. Bad summary. Hey its BTS / Bangtan shortfic! Vhope. Taeseok. J-Hope. V.


Tittle : Lollipop!

Cast : Kim Taehyung ( 4 y.o )

Jung Hoseok ( 5 y.o )

Genre : Fluff

"Uh- tidak tidak ini salah. Ukh kenapa keluar garis lagi. KYAAA PENGHAPUSKU DIMANA?! Nah sudah benar. Eum- warna apalagi ya…" Terdengar ocehan dari anak menggemaskan sedang tengkurapㅡmenggambar diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Eung- this is namjoon hyeong, seokjin hyeong, mm- yoongi hyeong, jiminnie-"

"TAETAEEE~~~" Tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki menghampirinya.

Taehyung, anak yang sedang menggambar tadi menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Cengiran lebar langsung menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hoseokkie!" Balasnya sembari memeluk hyung sekaligus tetangga kesayangannya tersebut.

"Call me hyeong!"

"Shirreo." Mehrong.

Hoseok hanya menatap datar.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya lalu melanjutkan kembali gambarnya. Mengabaikan Hoseok.

"Ck, hey kid-"

"I'M NOT A KID!" Teriak uh- Taehyung kecil.

Hoseok hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Taehyung. Anak lelaki yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Taehyung tersebut melirik penasaran pada buku gambar yang sedang dicorat-coret tidak jelas oleh sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kau sedang menggambar apa hum?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil boneka singa besar yang sedang tertidur manis di samping Taehyung. Hoseok menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Taehyung lalu menjadikan bonekanya sebagai bantal.

"Manusi- YA! JANGAN SENTUH LIONKU!" Protes sang pemilik 'singa'. Ia segera melempar crayon yang digenggamnya kearah Hoseok. Dan yea- tepat sasaran. Crayon tersebut mendarat dengan anggun di hidung Hoseok.

"Ouch!" Erang sang korban.

"Rasakan. Wle."

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk sana-sini, Taehyung merebut boneka lion kesayangannya dari pelukan Hoseok, memeluknya protektif.

"Dasar anak kecil."

"Taetae sudah besar!"

"Masih kecil."

"Ugh ahjussi menyebalkan."

"YA!"

Dan ya, perdebatan kecil kembali terdengar di kamar milik bocah kecil maniak singa tersebut.

TOKTOK

Pause. Taehyung dan Hoseok menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Hey, apakah hyung mengganggu kalian?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki lainnya. Matanya mengedip polos melihat kedua wajah temannya yang terlihat sama-sama cemberut.

"Seokjin hyeong~~"

Taehyung berlari kecil kearah Seokjinㅡyang masih setia berdiri disamping pintuㅡ lalu memeluk lengan hyungnya tersebut. Such a clingy kid.

"Ada apa Tae hm?"

"Kuda jelek itu meledekku." Adu Taehyung sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Hey- kau yang memulai duluan bocah kecil!"

"Bohong! Dia yang memulainya hyeongg~~~"

"Apa-apaan, tch dasar bocah cengeng."

"Aku tid-"

"Hey cukup!"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia lelah sendiri karena hampir setiap hari mendengar perdebatan tidak jelas dari Taehyung dan Hoseok. Membuat telinganya sakit saja.

"Ck, tidak bisakah kalian rukun sehari saja?" Tanya Seokjin frustasi

"Bisa." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Seokjin hanya bisa face palm.

"Baiklah, terserah. Aku kesini untuk memanggil kalian untuk kebawah, umma sudah selesai memanggang cupcake untuk kita. Ia meminta kalian untuk membantunya menghias cupcake-cupcake tersebut." Jelas Seokjin pada kedua anak tersebut. Menatapnya bergantian.

"Mm? Cupcake? HUAAA TAETAE MAU MENGHIAS CUPCAKEE!" Teriak Taehyung girang dan segera turun ke bawah. Menemui umma-nya.

"Hey bocah tunggu aku!"

.

"Nyam~~"

"DOR!"

Plok.

"HUEEEEE UMMAAA~~ CUPCAKE TAETAE JATUUH" Tangis Taehyung. Heboh. Ya, sangat heboh.

Well, baru saja Jung Hoseok mengagetkan Taehyung dari belakang. Berniat bercanda. Tapi, ya, rencananya gagal. Karena kaget, Taehyung tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cupcake-nya ke lantai.

"Eh, maaf Taetae, hyung tidak bermaksud-"

"HUEEEE HOSEOK HYUNG JAHAAT"

"Hey, sudah jangan menangis. Hyung akan menggantinya dengan yang lain. Uh, bagaimana dengan permen? Es krim? Oh atau kau mau gummy bears kesukaanmu? Ah kau ingin lolipop? Coklat? Pudin-"

"Lolipop." Jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Oh- oke baiklah! Mm, sepertinya aku masih mempunyai beberapa lolipop dirumah, Taetae mau ikut mengambilnya?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu Hoseok tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Taehyung.

"Ayo!"

"Dimana umma menyimpannya ya," Gumam Hoseok sembari mengubrak-abrik isi kulkasnya. "Sayur, apel, jeruk, anggur, sayur lagi, susu, susu, susu, coklat- AH! Ini dia!" Anak lelaki ini terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil lolipop-lolipop di kulkasnya.

"Semoga umma tidak tahu khekhekhe."

.

Setelah mendapatkan barang yang ia cari, Hoseok langsung menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang duduk manis di sofa. Bocah yang sedang menggunakan T-shirt bergambar singa tersebut menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Mungkin masih badmood karena cupcake kesukaannya terjatuh tadi.

"Taetae! Here comes ur lollies!" Ucap Hoseok bersemangat. Sontak, Taehyung langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya berbinar begitu melihat berbagai macam lolipop digenggaman Hoseok.

"Waaaa~~ Gumawo Hoseokkie! Hihihi."

Dengan sigap, Taehyung membuka plastik pembungkus lolipop tersebut. Memakannya dengan wajah bahagianya. Namun tiba-tiba…

Tuk

"AAHH!"

Karena terlalu bersemangat, Taehyung jadi menggigit lolipopnya yang keras and- boom. Salah satu giginya terlepas dari gusi merahnya. Ngilu.

"Uh- hiks,"

"Eh? Taetae?!" Panik Hoseok saat melihat Taehyung yang terisak lagi. "A-ada apa?! Lolipopnya tidak enak ya?!"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Gigi Taetae sakit ukh, seperti ada yang copot hiks." Jelasnya sambil masih menggenggam lolipopnya erat. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi memegang pipinya.

"Benarkah? Sini coba kulihat," Taehyung mempersilahkan Hoseok untuk mengecek bagian giginya yang terasa sakit. Dengan gaya bak dokter, Hoseok melihat keadaan gigi Taehyung.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WAAAH!" Pekik Hoseok heboh. Dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan gigi Taehyung yang copot lalu menelitinya.

"Lihat-lihat! Gigi Taetae lepas! kkk"

"Eh? Le-lepas?"

Taehyung membulatkan mata sipitnya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran ia ikut meneliti giginya.

"Gi-gigi Taetae lepas…" Ucapnya pelan.

"Wah Taetae jadi semakin imut!" Dengan gemas Hoseok mencubiti pipi Taehyung yang masih basah karena air matanya tadi.

"Uhh appo! Berhenti mencubiti Taetae! Dan jangan lupa, Taetae itu tidak imut! Taetae tampan! Huh." Karena kesal, Taehyung merampas semua lolipop yang masih berada di genggaman Hoseok lalu berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kediaman keluarga Jung tersebut.

"Yaaa! Taetaeeee! Mau kau kemanakan lolipop-lolipopku?! YAAAA! Jangan lupa bawa gigimu!"

"…"

"Aish bocah itu! lihat saja, besok aku akan mengumumkan kepada teman-temannya bahwa gigi Taehyung sudah copot tiga. Khekhekhe"

END

HAHAHAHAHAHAH FF MACEM APA INI DUH. Tolong ampuni saya atas ketidak jelasannya ya huhuhu. But yea- akhirnya ff ini selesai bhak 8'D ini first fic yang di publish btw. terus? ya ga ada terusannya/¿ HAHAHAH OKE AMPUN. So… mind to review? ; u ; tq!3


End file.
